Variety denomination: xe2x80x98EVIpo015xe2x80x99.
Botanical classification: Genusxe2x80x94Clematis. Speciesxe2x80x94viticella. 
Commercial classification: Late Flowering Cultivar.
The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of Clematis which originated from a chance pollination between an unnamed female seed parent plant (unpatented) and an unknown male pollen parent plant.
The seed resulting from the chance pollination was germinated in a controlled environment. The new variety is named xe2x80x98EVIpo015xe2x80x99.
The objective of the selection of this Clematis variety for commercial glasshouse and nursery culture was to create a new and distinct variety with unique qualities that this variety has:
1. Profusion of semi-nodding light purple flowers;
2. Long lasting flowers;
3. Non clinging habit;
4. Summer flowering;
5. Suitability for cultivation under glasshouse conditions;
6. Cold tolerant to USDA cold hardiness zone three.
These qualities required improvement in Clematis varieties that were in commercial cultivation and the objectives have been substantially achieved in the new variety, as evidenced by the unique combination of characteristics that are present in xe2x80x98EVIpo015xe2x80x99 which distinguish it from all other varieties of which we are aware. xe2x80x98Evipo015xe2x80x99 differs from its female parent primarily in flower color.
The seeds from the aforementioned chance pollination were germinated and evaluations of the resulting seedling plants were conducted in a controlled environment. As a result, xe2x80x98EVIpo015xe2x80x99 was selected by Raymond J. Evison and Mogens N. Olesen in their Clematis development program in Domarie Vineries Les Sauvagees, St. Sampsons, Guernsey, Channel Islands, United Kingdom in July of 1998.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98EVIpo015xe2x80x99 by cuttings was first done by Raymond J. Evison and Mogens N. Olesen in Domarie Vineries Les Sauvagees, St. Sampsons, Guernsey, Channel Islands, United Kingdom in August 1998. This initial and subsequent propagations have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98EVIpo015xe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.